The mad king
by Frostime
Summary: Thor es exiliado de Asgard por el resto de los dioses tras dejarse dominar por el poder y la ambición. Loki, que votó a favor de su destierro, se siente culpable y decide partir en su busca sin saber que su hermano ha llegado a convertirse en un rey temible al otro lado de la galaxia • Thorki AU
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estamos aquí otra vez (después de nuestra prolongada pausa en el _thorki porn challenge_ que, por cierto, esperamos continuar algún día) para traeros otra historia de este ship en formato de rol. Es un AU en el que a Thor le toca el papel de malo de la película, y a Loki le corresponde ser el más bueno de los dos hijos de Odín. Lo hicimos así porque nos apetecía cambiar de perspectiva y porque nos encanta ver al rubiales hecho un bárbaro (?). Como supondréis, es imposible hacer un AU así sin cambiar un poco el carácter de los personajes, aunque hemos intentado que sus rasgos más distintivos permanezcan intactos.

Por supuesto, os advierto desde ya que va a haber mucho sexo explícito gay, pero también angst y feels, porque en el thorki no puede existir una cosa sin la otra (?)

En fin, esperamos que os guste y que nos dejéis cualquier tipo de opinión que os merezca. ¡Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos en la próxima!

* * *

Loki apareció de la nada, acompañado de un destello esmeralda y unas lenguas de humo grisáceo que se enrollaron sobre si mismas antes de esfumarse en el aire. El hechicero se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, derrotado, e inspiró profundamente para intentar calmar su respiaración agitada. Aquél viaje había sido incluso más largo de lo esperado; el interminable trayecto había consumido buena parte de su energía, dejándolo totalmente agotado. Aquella era la desventaja de intentar alcanzar un destino tan lejano que incluso escapaba a la poderosa mirada de Heimdall y, por lo tanto, a la capacidad de teletransporte del Bifrost. Loki ni siquiera podría decir con total seguridad en qué lugar del universo se encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que estaba muy lejos de los Nueve Reinos que tan bien conocía, y que su nueva ubicación era alguna posición remota y perdida entre las estrellas. No podía imaginar qué le deparaban aquellas tierras desconocidas, y era muy consciente de lo arriesgado que había sido viajar hasta allí. Sin embargo, también sabía que todo aquello valía la pena, porque sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, para encontrarlo a él.

Thor había sido desterrado de Asgard hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero Loki recordaba perfectamente el día en el que se había marchado. La angustia que le había atenazado el pecho tras verlo abandonar la Ciudad Dorada había continuado torturándolo durante cada instante de cada día. Al principio pensó que aquella horrible sensación era algo temporal y que, con el tiempo, terminaría asumiendo que el exilio del Dios del Trueno había sido una medida necesaria. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo había votado a favor de aquella opción cuando se propuso en el consejo de Asgard. No fue una decisión fácil de tomar, pero Thor había puesto las cosas muy difíciles. Por mucho que deseara defenderlo y hablar a su favor, era incapaz de aportar argumentos que justificaran sus terribles actos. Para comenzar, ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado. Él, que antaño fue el más respetado y admirado de los dioses, había terminado convirtiéndose la mayor amenaza a la que se habían enfrentado los Nueve Reinos. Y a Loki, que había continuado queriéndolo con todas sus fuerzas aún después de saber que no eran hermanos de verdad, aquella transformación le había dolido más que a nadie. No solo había sido testigo de la forma en la que la ambición y el poder habían ennegrecido el corazón de Thor, sino que además se había visto forzado a aprender a vivir con su ausencia. Al principio había podido consolarse pensando que su hermano continuaba cerca de él, vagando por los Nueve Reinos de Yggdrasil. No habían sido pocas las veces en las que acudió al observatorio del Bifrost para que Heimdall le informara sobre sus movimientos, a pesar de que detestaba escuchar sobre los estragos que causaba a su paso. Y cuando el Dios del Trueno abandonó las fronteras de los reinos que Odín protegía, él había sido el único que no encontró alivio en ello. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sabiendo que Thor estaba perdido en la infinidad del universo, desatando su poder con una violencia inmensurable? Estando así, solo, alejado de todo lo que conocía, ¿cómo podría redimirse? Jamás volvería a ser el de antes si nadie le ayudaba a desandar su sangriento trayecto.

Y por eso había viajado hasta allí.

Localizar a Thor no fue nada sencillo. Descartado el poder de Heimdall, tuvo que buscar aliados de reputación no demasiado admirable. Al final encontró ayuda en Karnilla, la reina de los norns, que accedió a prestarle el poder de sus legendarias piedras. El precio a pagar no fue demasiado alto, pues incluso ella temía lo que podría llegar a pasar si el Dios del Trueno y su locura no eran apaciguados. El hechicero era consciente de que Karnilla solo estaba cubriéndose las espaldas y que una vez lo enviara al lugar donde estaba Thor no podría volver a contar con su ayuda. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de regresar a Asgard por su propia cuenta, aunque contaba con que su hermano, si es que llegaba a encontrarlo, le echara una mano con aquél problema. En cualquier caso, aquellos eran asuntos a los que les prestaría atención más adelante.

Sintiéndose algo recuperado, Loki se puso en pie y se sacudió la tierra de las ropas. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le echó un meticuloso vistazo a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Al parecer se encontraba en algún tipo de bosque, aunque distaba mucho de parecerse a las frondosas y frescas arboledas que crecían en los lindes de Asgard. Allí, los árboles parecían enfermos: las negras y desnudas ramas se alzaban retorcidas hacia el cielo, cubierto por un espeso manto de nubes oscuras y tormentosas que impedían que la luz las alcanzara. Sus raíces sobresalían del suelo como si intentaran alzarse y escapar de aquél horrible lugar, y la tierra estaba completamente embarrada, plagada de pequeños charcos que evidenciaban que había llovido no hacía mucho. Y el silencio también era desolador. Loki intentó agudizar el oído, pero no pudo escuchar nada; ni el soplido del viento ni el canto de los pájaros. Era como si fuera una zona devastada, arrasada, totalmente privada de vida, y la posibilidad de que aquello se debiera a la presencia de Thor le inspiró una profunda aflicción. Sin embargo, no dejó que aquello mermara su empeño. No le importaba tener que moverse por un lugar así con tal de encontrar a su hermano.

Sintiéndose invadido por la fuerza de sus intenciones, Loki comenzó a avanzar entre los árboles. La luz del bosque era mortecina y lúgubre, pero bastaba para poder moverse sin demasiada dificultad, aún cuando el barro que se le pegaba en las botas hacía que sus pasos fueran más lentos de lo que hubiera deseado.

Tras pasar un rato caminando, Loki escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas. Los rápidos reflejos que poseía le ayudaron a girarse a tiempo de ver como un hacha volaba en el aire, directa a su cabeza. Se agachó para esquivarla y no esperó a recibir un nuevo ataque: pronunció las palabras de un hechizo y alzó un escudo protector frente a él. Un par de segundos después, otras hachas habían chocado ya contra la barrera de energía. El hechicero entornó los ojos intentando avistar a sus enemigos, pero tuvo que esforzarse para lograr distinguirlos entre los árboles, pues vestían ropas y armaduras igual de negras que las cortezas de aquella yerma vegetación. Estaban bien camuflados, y eso solo le ponía las cosas más difíciles. Ni siquiera sabía cuantos eran.

Otro chasquido le advirtió sobre una nueva amenaza que volvió a cernirse desde su espalda. Loki soltó una pequeña maldición comprendiendo que estaba rodeado, pero se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al guerrero que se lanzaba sobre él con un grito de guerra. El hechicero detuvo su golpe con el antebrazo y desenfundó una de las dagas que llevaba en el cinto. La hundió en el vientre del enemigo sin titubeos, abriéndose paso entre las escamas de la armadura que vestía. Y en cuanto la sangre del primer oponente abatido regó el suelo, sus compañeros comenzaron a abandonar el escondite tras los árboles. Loki consiguió derribar a otro par con un hechizo, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para estar totalmente recuperado después del viaje a través de las estrellas. Y sin su magia, el hechicero no estaba a la altura física de aquellos guerreros toscos y enormes que parecían llegar desde todos lados.

Se valió de un par de dagas para lanzarlas en el aire y acabar con la vida de otros dos oponentes. Sin embargo, un tercero consiguió llegar hasta él y golpearle en el rostro con una fuerza que lo dejó aturdido. El guerrero dejó escapar un satisfecho gruñido de triunfo y le dedicó otro golpe. Aquella vez alcanzó su estómago, y el dolor hizo que Loki se inclinara hacia delante involuntariamente. El último golpe, que acertó de pleno en el centro de su espalda, terminó de hacerle caer al suelo. Aún después de sentir el barro pegándose a su rostro y a sus ropas, el hechicero intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: rota su barrera de energía, aquellos salvajes pudieron terminar de echársele encima. Loki sintió como lo tomaban por los brazos y se los echaban hacia atrás sin ningún cuidado. Al principio estuvo casi seguro de que iban a arrancárselos allí mismo, pero luego se percató de que solo querían encadenarle las muñecas a la espalda.

Desesperado, Loki intentó removerse por última vez. Comenzó a pronunciar las palabras de un nuevo hechizo, pero pagó su atrevimiento con un golpe en la nuca que envió una corriente de dolor por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo aturdido de nuevo. A penas hacía media hora que estaba en aquél reino y ya estaba completamente vencido e inmovilizado. Podría haberse sentido rabioso si no fuera porque no era su derrota lo que lamentaba, sino el hecho de que ya no tendría la oportunidad de continuar buscando a Thor.

A su alrededor, los guerreros intercambiaron un par de palabras en un dialecto ronco y cerrado que Loki no había escuchado jamás, como si discutieran sobre qué hacer con él. Poco después, uno de ellos le tiraba dolorosamente del pelo para hacer que levantara la cabeza del suelo embarrado. En aquél momento, el hechicero tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar a su enemigo más de cerca: descubrió que aquellos hombres -o lo que fueran- llevaban corazas negras por todo su cuerpo. Aquellas armaduras parecían gruesas y resistentes, pero eran una parodia salvaje y rudimentaria de las que vestían los guerreros de Asgard. De hecho, los guerreros parecían bastante salvajes por si mismos.

Finalmente, cuando todos ellos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer con su nuevo prisionero, otro guerrero se aproximó para registrarlo y arrancarle -literalmente- cualquier tipo de arma que llevara encima, llevándose con ellas algunos pedazos de sus vestiduras. Loki no se quejó, ya que no tenía ningún interés a recibir otro golpe. No obstante, cuando vio que uno de los hombres comenzaba a aproximar una pieza de metal hacia su boca, sí intentó apartarse. La respuesta vino en forma de un nuevo tirón de pelo y un firme agarre en su mandíbula que le obligó a mantener la cabeza erguida y hacia el frente. Impotente y humillado, a Loki solo le quedó observar como sellaban su boca con aquella fría y dura mordaza que le ataron en la nuca, impidiendo así que pudiera volver a pronunciar algún hechizo.

Los guerreros intercambiaron nuevas palabras sobre él. Loki alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a intentar comprender qué estaban diciendo, y tuvo que contener un escalofrío al ver la retorcida sonrisa que se dibujó en las bocas de sus captores. Estaba claro que no tenían nada bueno preparado para él, y si no lo habían matado ya, cabía pensar que su destino sería incluso peor que eso.

Uno de los hombres bajó la mirada hacia él, observándolo como si fuera la criatura más insignificante que existiera. Luego alzó la mano con la que sujetaba el hacha y descargó un potente golpe sobre la cabeza de Loki, dándole en la frente con la base del mango. El hechicero soltó una exclamación que se ahogó contra la mordaza antes de sentir como comenzaba a fallarle la vista. Intentó enfocarla de nuevo, pero no sirvió de nada. Las sombras comenzaron a apoderarse de su campo de visión, y lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue otra de las viles sonrisas de sus enemigos.

• • •

‒Contábamos con que al amanecer, la mitad del campamento se hubiera desplazado, pero lo cierto es que permanecen justo donde estaban. Es como si se hubieran dado por vencidos, como si prefirieran que los capturáramos en lugar de seguir huyendo... Una buena decisión por su parte, desde luego.

El ceño del rey se frunció ligeramente ante los rostros eufóricos y satisfechos de los presentes. Cerró los ojos y alzó la mano para apretarse el puente de nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. No es que no compartiera su alegría por las buenas nuevas que acababan de llegar, sino que no se encontraba demasiado bien aquella tarde. Aquella mañana había amanecido con un ligero malestar que parecía estar prolongándose durante todo el día. La curandera de la corte le había preparado varios remedios, que habían hecho que se relajara lo suficiente como para que el dolor de cabeza menguara un tanto, pero Thor sabía que no había verdadero remedio para lo que le ocurría.

‒¿Seguro que os encontráis bien, mi señor?

‒Perfectamente.

Thor parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a enfocar la mirada, regresando a la conversación.

‒Bien, parece que los últimos pueblos del sur finalmente se rinden ‒dijo el dios antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Su comentario fue recibido con nuevas risas satisfechas y asentimientos por toda la mesa, que no se alzaba más de unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Los comensales, sentados en el suelo, volvieron a centrar su atención en su rey. Este, por el contrario, se encontraba sentado en un enorme trono al fondo de la mesa, de modo que todos se veían obligados a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Un claro recordatorio del nivel en el que se encontraba él y en el que permanecía el resto de criaturas. La mirada del dios paseó por toda la mesa, mirando a los que componían su círculo más selecto. Su consejo privado. Thor alzó su copa y todos los demás lo siguieron‒: _Akhia goska_.

‒¡_Akhia goska_! ‒exclamó toda la mesa.

Y todos juntos bebieron a la vez, aunque Thor tan solo llegó a humedecerse los labios con el contenido de su copa. No tenía ninguna intención de pillar una buena borrachera en el estado en que se encontraba. Sabía que no estaba enfermo, sus molestias no se debían a eso, sino a algo mucho más concreto. Llevaba días soñando con temas a los que había dado la espalda durante años. Recuerdos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y había fingido, quizá por demasiado tiempo, que jamás habían ocurrido. Personas que jamás habían existido. Si Thor hubiera sabido las cosas que estaban por venir, hubiera interpretado sus sueños como claros presagios.

La mirada de Thor se detuvo en uno de los presentes en particular. Estaba sentado con el resto y vestía una larga túnica de color morado oscuro. El rey sabía que, al igual que él, había fingido beber. Garlo era el único individuo del reino, a excepción de él mismo, que no pertenecía a aquel mundo. Era el único superviviente de una nave que había caído en aquel planeta años antes de la llegada de Thor. En realidad, era sorprendente que hubiera conseguido que los athlok no lo hubieran descuartizado en cuanto salió de su nave.

Los athlok eran una de las culturas más salvajes e incivilizadas que Thor había visto en toda su existencia. Bajo su reinado, Thor había logrado cambiar algunas de sus costumbres, pero otras habían sido imposibles de modificar. Y con unas cuantas ni siquiera se había molestado en intentarlo, pues la brutalidad de los athlok era muy útil para los fines del dios. No le resultó complicado someter a aquella civilización; de hecho, Thor ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo. Su poder logró asustar a todo el planeta, a cada individuo que habitaba en aquel mundo. Tan solo uno de sus pueblos osó enfrentarse a él a su llegada, los elfos del este, y su destino sirvió de ejemplo para el resto de pueblos: el territorio que antaño habían ocupado los elfos ahora no era más que un gran desierto, y hasta la última criatura de su pueblo había sido aplastada. Tras lo ocurrido con los elfos del este, y mucho antes de que ningún otro pueblo lo hiciera, los athlok se arrodillaron frente al Dios del Trueno, quien se convirtió en su rey y les prometió _akhia goska_. "Gloria eterna".

Cuando Thor ascendió al trono de los athlok, Garlo era uno de los esclavos del pueblo y la única persona entre ellos que hablaba su lengua. Por este motivo, el dios lo convirtió en su intérprete personal, hasta que con el tiempo los athlok aprendieron la lengua del Dios del Trueno y él la suya, por lo que mantenían conversaciones tanto en una lengua como en otra. Más tarde, Garlo pasó a formar parte de su consejo privado, ya que resultó ser un gran estratega y un valioso consejero. Aún así, el hombre no vestía las ropas que llevaba el resto de miembros, pues Thor respetaba el hecho de que en el pasado fue un esclavo, por lo que siempre vestía de morado. De esta forma, se le diferenciaba del resto. Para los athlok, era muy importante que las cosas distintas se marcaran visualmente. Y a Thor le gustaba seguir aquella filosofía.

‒¿Por qué no bebes, Garlo? ‒le preguntó Thor sin dejar de observarlo.

El resto de comensales dirigieron su mirada a Garlo. Algunos lo respetaban; otros, seguían tratándolo como un esclavo, a pesar de que frente a Thor fingieran lo contrario.

‒No creo que sea una victoria, mi señor ‒dijo sin rodeos el joven. La sinceridad de Garlo era otro de los motivos por los que a Thor le gustaba tenerlo cerca. A veces, por su utilidad. Otras, para hacerle callar según la conviniera‒. Solo brindaré cuando todos los pueblos nos hayan jurado lealtad.

‒¡Es cosa hecha! ‒exclamó uno, y el resto se mostró de acuerdo.

‒Haced caso a aquellos que conocemos la guerra ‒le gruñó otro.

‒Solo soy cauteloso ‒se defendió Garlo.

‒Basta ‒les dijo Thor, que comenzaba a sentir de nuevo el dolor martilleante dentro de su cabeza‒. Suficiente.

El encuentro se alargó durante un rato más. Varios siervos trajeron más comida y más bebida, en absoluto y completo silencio, como siempre. Thor ignoró la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa y disfrutó viendo a sus siervos danzar silenciosamente de un lado para otro. Todos ellos, al igual que el resto del servicio del palacio, eran esclavos de guerra. Antaño pertenecieron a otros pueblos que intentaron resistirse al poder del nuevo rey de los athlok, el poderoso Dios del Trueno. Este les había hecho cortar la lengua y los había convertido en sus esclavos: jamás podrían hablar, tan solo servir.

Thor siguió con la mirada a una de sus sirvientas cuando esta se aproximó a él con un pequeño cuenco lleno de uvas. El dios la observó con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado y abrió la boca para que la doncella le diera de comer. Ella, al ver el gesto, obedeció al instante.

‒¿Qué te parece lo que han hecho los guerreros en el sur, hm? ‒le preguntó Thor a la criada antes de engullir la uva que le ofrecía. Ella no le dio ninguna respuesta, sino que se limitó a bajar la mirada al suelo, y Thor se pasó la lengua por los labios deleitándose al ver el miedo en el rostro de la muchacha‒. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Ante el comentario, la mesa estalló en carcajadas. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, Thor le indicó a la criada que se fuera y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su trono. De nuevo, le llegaron partes de las conversaciones en las que se había dividido la mesa. Todas ellas hablaban de lo mismo: guerra. Los athlok ya casi habían dominado todo el mundo, y todo se lo debían a su rey. El poder de Thor en aquel lugar era prácticamente absoluto. Pero aquello no era suficiente. Sus planes se extendían más allá de aquel reino, a otros mundos y rincones del universo; su conquista no había hecho más que empezar.

Por eso debía dejar de tener aquella clase de sueños, pues solo conseguían distraerlo y ponerlo de mal humor. El de la pasada noche había sido con diferencia el peor de todos. Su subconsciente le había hecho revivir el que consideraba el peor día de su vida. El momento en que los suyos le dieron la espalda y lo desterraron del lugar en el que había nacido y por el que había ganado tantas batallas. Recordaba cómo todos y cada uno de los dioses lo habían repudiado sin miramientos, como si de pronto todos hubieran olvidado todo lo que él había hecho por Asgard. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver el rostro de aquella a la que consideró su madre, los gritos enfurecidos de aquel al que llamó padre... y los ojos de aquel que, una vez, lo fue todo para él.

‒Estoy cansado ‒anunció Thor de pronto‒. Dejadme solo.

Los criados se retiraron ipso facto. Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse. Garlo le dedicó una significativa mirada a Thor, y él sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no tenía ganas de charlar. Tan solo necesitaba estar solo.

Los únicos sirvientes de todo el palacio a los que no se les había cortado la lengua estaban a sus pies. Literalmente a sus pies. Thor sintió cómo uno de ellos se removía, incorporándose un poco para mirarlo. Eran, en total, tres: una joven albina, un joven de cabellos oscuros y una chica de tez oscura. La primera lo estudiaba con atención. Llevaba, como el resto, una argolla alrededor del cuello enganchada a una larga cadena, como si fuera una simple mascota. Decenas de correas envolvían sus cuerpos, tapando lo imprescindible pero sin dejar demasiado a la imaginación.

‒¿Mi señor está cansado? ‒preguntó la esclava, arrastrándose hasta subirse encima del rey‒. Yo sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor...

‒No ‒sentenció Thor, tirando de la cadena, y le dedicó una larga y autoritaria mirada‒. "Solo" os incluye a vosotros también.

La esclava bajó de su regazo sin rechistar. Garlo se acercó y tomó las tres cadenas para llevárselos de la sala, dejando a Thor a solas, tal y como había pedido.

El rey se puso en pie y se aproximó a uno de los ventanales desde los que se veía gran parte de la ciudad de los athlok, que se había ido expandiendo a medida que otros pueblos decidían unirse a ellos. Las gentes se trasladaban a la ciudad, situada en medio de los bosques de los athlok, en busca de mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Si sus planes iban como tenía planeado, pronto la expansión alcanzaría otros mundos. Conquistaría nuevos territorios, ampliaría su reinado y su poder sería imparable. Nadie podría detenerlo. Nadie...

‒Mi señor.

‒He dicho que quiero estar solo ‒gruñó cuando escuchó la voz de uno de sus consejeros en la puerta.

‒Es urgente, mi señor.

Thor apretó los labios y giró ligeramente la cabeza.

‒Habla.

El guerrero se aproximó un poco a él antes de continuar.

‒Vuestros guerreros han descubierto a un hombre merodeando por los bosques, mi rey.

‒¿Un espía del sur?

‒No parece de por aquí, mi señor.

‒¿Qué queréis decir?

‒Parece... un extranjero.

Thor se dio la vuelta por completo para observarlo con curiosidad. Solo había una clase de individuo al que los athlok consideraran "extranjero": a los que venían fuera del reino. Fuera de su mundo. La mirada de Thor bajó hasta las manos del guerrero, que sostenía unas pequeñas y afiliadas dagas entre sus dedos. "_No puede ser_". Thor se las arrebató de un manotazo y las observó de cerca. Reconocería aquellas armas en cualquier rincón del universo.

‒Las llevaba el prisionero, mi señor.

‒Que lo traigan. Ahora.

El guerrero asintió y abandonó la sala a trompicones, dejando a su rey claramente alterado. Thor tiró las dagas sobre la mesa, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? ¿Se encontraba _él_ allí? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué...? El corazón del dios latía bajo su pecho a un ritmo acelerado. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y caminó de un lado a otro, impaciente, a la espera de descubrir si era verdad que...

Un par de guerreros, aún vistiendo sus armaduras, llevaron a rastras al prisionero ante él. Aunque estaba aparentemente inconsciente y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, Thor tragó saliva al reconocer de inmediato su característica vestimenta. Ni siquiera necesitó ver su rostro para saber quién era. Los guerreros dejaron caer al prisionero a sus pies y se marcharon por donde habían venido, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Thor permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, sin poder creer que tenía ante él, maniatado y amordazado, a una de las personas que más odiaba en todo el universo.

Thor se agachó y levantó al prisionero con ambos brazos, poniéndolo en pie. Tal y como había imaginado, se encontraba inconsciente, probablemente tras unos cuantos golpes de sus guerreros. Presentaba algunos hematomas por el cuerpo y tenía parte de su traje desgarrado. Thor no podía culpar a los athlok, los había visto tratar así a cientos de prisioneros, pero ver el resultado de su brutalidad en alguien que le era conocido era cosa distinta. Casi sin pensarlo, los dedos del dios recorrieron el rostro del prisionero, como si una parte de él todavía no pudiera creer que se encontrara allí. Pero era real. Loki era muy real. Aquello no era un sueño, como los que había tenido durante varias noches... Loki estaba allí. Y solo las Nornas sabían qué intenciones lo habían arrastrado hasta aquel rincón del universo.

Thor lo zarandeó un par de veces, obligándolo a recobrar el conocimiento, y cuando observó que comenzaba a despertar, le quitó de un tirón la mordaza que le habían colocado. La mirada celeste del dios lo atravesó, fijamente, y frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de poder contener la ira y el rencor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

‒Dame un buen motivo para no mandar que te corten la lengua ahora mismo.

• • •

–Debéis haberos vuelto loco.

Aquellas habían sido la primeras palabras que Karnilla le dedicó a Loki después de que él le contara que tenía el propósito de descubrir el paradero de Thor para ir a buscarlo. Y la verdad es que la hechicera no se equivocaba: sí se había vuelto un poco loco, al fin y al cabo. El remordimiento, el miedo y la culpa que había ido acumulando en su interior con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en un peso difícil de cargar para alguien con la cordura intacta.

–¿Sabéis lo que pasará si Odín se entera de lo que queréis hacer...?

Loki observó a la hechicera. Repasó con los ojos su voluptuosa silueta, que se recordaba contra la hoguera que ardía en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y se preguntó qué pretendía con aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que sabía lo que pasaría si El Padre de Todos llegaba a enterarse de lo que quería hacer. Lo más probable es que lo acusara de traición o algo peor y que luego lo encerrara en alguna celda de Asgard durante un largo tiempo. Últimamente, Odín lo solucionaba todo del mismo modo. Sus costumbres y sus leyes se habían vuelto demasiado rígidas, y la justicia que en un principio debía servir para proteger a su pueblo había terminado convirtiéndose en los barrotes que los retenían sin que fueran conscientes de ello. Lo último que quería Loki era poner en juicio el buen mando de su padre, pero sus acciones habían comenzado a seguir una lógica dudosa. Después del destierro de Thor, Odín se había vuelto aún más reservado y rígido de lo que ya era. La decisión de exiliar a su único hijo -por lo menos al único por cuyas venas corría su sangre-, había sido demasiado dura. Había nublado su juicio. Ahora, el rey de Asgard veía conspiraciones donde no las había, y juzgaba de traición cualquier opinión que se opusiera a sus mandatos. Desde la partida de Thor, todo había ido a peor. El primogénito de Odín era parte del corazón de la Ciudad Dorada, y sin él no había esperanza para ninguno de sus habitantes. El hecho de que una pieza tan importante como él, alguien que debía terminar asumiendo el peso de la corona de Asgard, hubiera enloquecido, mermó la esperanza de todos los dioses. Fuera lo que fuere que le había arrebatado la cordura al Dios del Trueno, había terminado llevándose también la del resto de asgardianos.

–Odín no se enterará –le había replicado a Karnilla, asegurándose de que su voz sonara lo bastante firme como para que ella no se sintiera tentada a traicionar su secreto.

–Vuestra suerte no será buena aún si no se entera –la hechicera se movió por la habitación, balanceando sus caderas como lo haría un gato, y tomó un cofre que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Luego se aproximó a Loki y se agachó para tomar asiento frente a él, en el suelo. El hijo de Odín la imitó, y ambos quedaron sentados sobre la mullida alfombra de piel que cubría el suelo de mármol–. Ni siquiera sé si sobreviviréis a este viaje.

–Lo haré –le aseguró a Karnilla sin dejar que la idea de una muerte próxima le causara miedo alguno–. Soy Loki Odinson.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa algo retorcida. Ella, como muchos otros, estaba al tanto del verdadero origen de Loki, y por lo tanto sabía muy bien que estaba lejos de pertenecer a la casta de los Odinson. Aún así, el hechicero se empeñaba en emplear aquél apellido. Significaba demasiado para él, pues lo ataba a la familia de Asgard por algo más que una línea de sangre. Aquel apellido simbolizaba el aprecio, el cariño y la esperanza que le habían regalado a lo largo de su vida. Era el apellido que lo había unido a Thor.

–Como queráis, pues, Loki _Odinson –_concedió la mujer con un delicado asentimiento, y alzó el cofre sobre su cabeza sin pronunciar una palabra más. Los cerrojos que lo mantenían sellado se abrieron de pronto, obedeciendo a la muda orden de su única dueña, y luego Karnilla lo inclinó hacia delante para arrojar todo su contenido entre el espacio que los separaba.

Cayeron piedras. Docenas de ellas, de tamaños diferentes y talladas en diversas formas; tantas que parecía imposible que hubieran cupido en aquél pequeño cofre. Se precipitaron sobre la alfombra, formando un pequeño montón que Loki estudió con una mezcla de respeto y fascinación. Las piedras de la reina norn eran conocidas en los Nueve Mundos. Todo el mundo sabía de su capacidad mágica, que podía emplearse tanto para crear como para destruir. Aún así, y gracias a un pacto que Karnilla había firmado con el resto de los reinos años atrás, no le resultaba posible emplearlas para subyugarlos. Pese a la tensión que se palpaba en Asgard, el resto de los Mundos vivían una paz y una calma envidiable. Al fin y al cabo, Thor, su único y auténtico problema, se había esfumado hacía tiempo, y con él la guerra y la destrucción.

Karnilla extendió las manos sobre las piedras, que comenzaron a desamontonarse por si solas. Cada una de ellas reptó por la alfombra hasta ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, abandonando el espacio que había entre la reina y el hechicero para formar un círculo de varios anillos que los envolvían a ambos. Las runas que había grabadas sobre las piedras emitieron un suave destello, y la luz del fuego que ardía en la lumbre pareció menguar para no quitarles protagonismo.

–Vuestro viaje comienza aquí –dijo Karnilla, aunque su voz sonó distinta a la de siempre. La magia de las piedras había invadido su cuerpo, penetrándolo por cada poro de su piel para entregarle el poder extra que precisaba aquél hechizo.

Loki tragó saliva. No por miedo, ni siquiera por nerviosismo o por incertidumbre, sino por la expectación. Quería que Karnilla encontrara a Thor cuanto antes, y que lo enviara a su lado de una vez. Quería volver a verle para decirle aquellas palabras que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, solo para él. Quería volver a ver sus ojos, a sentir su presencia a su lado. Lo ansiaba tanto que le importaba poco el riesgo que suponían sus deseos.

Las piedras norn se despegaron del suelo, alzándose un par de centímetros sobre la alfombra. Levitaron un par de segundos sobre el suave pelaje de la piel y luego comenzaron a moverse en círculos, cada vez más deprisa. Rotaron alrededor de Loki y Karnilla a gran velocidad, hasta que se convirtieron en un grupo de anillos luminosos que los aislaron de la habitación y de la realidad. La hechicera cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras en el dialecto de las runas inscritas en las piedras. Loki sintió que el aire comenzaba a vibrar y a hacerse pesado, volviéndose casi irrespirable. Jadeó intentando proporcionarle algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero no emitió ni una sola queja y permitió que Karnilla continuara con su hechizo. Los segundos se tornaron horas, y el tiempo se volvió eterno antes de que la reina volviera a abrir los ojos. En aquél instante, las piedras se detuvieron súbitamente, aunque permanecieron flotando en el aire a su alrededor.

–Lo he encontrado –dijo Karnilla, su rostro contraído en una mueca de esfuerzo.

–Enviadme con él –pidió Loki. O tal vez fue una súplica, no lo sabía con total certeza.

–Debéis tenerle mucho aprecio a ese monstruo... como para viajar al infierno por él.

Después de aquello, Loki solo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un vértigo que le invadía la mente y removía todos sus pensamientos. El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, y las luces y el rostro de Karnilla se esfumaron en una profunda oscuridad. El hijo de Odín cerró los ojos con fuerza y se esforzó por aguantar los zarandeos...

Loki parpadeó, aturdido por los últimos vestigios de sus sueños, y se esforzó por enfocar la mirada. Lo primero que sintió fue que estaba como flotando en el aire, y lo segundo que había algo que le inmovilizaba la mandíbula, presionándosela de forma incómoda y dolorosa. En cualquier caso, aquella sensación desapareció rápidamente. El hechicero aprovechó que su boca había sido liberada para jadear, inspirando profundamente con el fin de recuperar el aire perdido. La bocanada de oxígeno que inundó su cuerpo terminó de despertar su mente, y Loki fue plenamente consciente de todo lo que le había ocurrido: el hechizo de Karnilla, la llegada a su destino, la pelea con los salvajes de coraza negra, y luego...

Y luego Thor. Porque estaba allí, justo frente a él, atravesándolo con la mirada de forma tan intensa que incluso podía sentirla físicamente. Loki no sabía cómo había llegado hasta él, y de hecho llegó a pensar que no era más que un producto de su inconsciencia, pero escuchar su voz bastó para que se percatara de que era real. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Solo las Nornas sabían lo aliviado que se sintió al volver a tener a su hermano a su lado, vivo, sano y salvo. Recorrió su rostro con la mirada para percatarse de que estuviera bien, y fue entonces cuando reparó en su ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta en la forma en la que Thor lo estaba mirando y, de hecho, recordó y analizó las palabras que le había dedicado hacía unos segundos.

El aire volvió a escapársele del pecho, y de pronto se sintió como si le hubieran oprimido el corazón con un puño de hierro. Aún así, se esforzó en aparentar serenidad y se puso en pie por su propia cuenta, pues ya no había necesidad de que Thor lo sujetara en el aire. Apartó la mirada del rubio durante un efímero instante con la excusa de darle un rápido vistazo a la estancia en la que se encontraban -aunque no le prestó auténtico interés- y decidió que su mejor movimiento sería darle a Thor la respuesta que le había pedido.

–No... no ganarías nada con eso... –murmuró devolviéndole la mirada de nuevo, con la voz flaqueante por su reciente estado de inconsciencia. Le costaba creer que aquellos ojos tan crueles que se clavaban en los suyos fueran los mismos que lo habían mirado con ternura y cariño en el pasado. Sabía lo violento y brutal que se había vuelto Thor, pero jamás había esperado que pudiera mirarlo así. Al resto sí, pero no a él. Nunca a él. Y, por primera vez, Loki se preguntó si no debería temer la ira del Dios del Trueno como hacían todo los demás.

Sintiendo que no era capaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada, Loki bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Thor había amenazado con cortarle la lengua nada más verlo, sin preocuparse por su estado -que era evidentemente lamentable- o por los motivos que lo habían conducido allí. Quería pensar que en el fondo no sería capaz de hacerle algo así y que solo lo amenazaba porque aún estaba dominado por la locura, pero una voz en su interior cuestionó aquella posibilidad. Tal vez sí era capaz. Tal vez, durante todo aquél tiempo que había pasado solo y lejos de su hogar, Thor había cambiado más de lo que él esperaba. Tal vez ya no era el hermano que hubo conocido una vez.

Y, pese a todo, Loki no pensaba rendirse ni dejar que el temor lo dominara. No daría marcha atrás, no volvería a darle la espalda a Thor como habían hecho el resto de asgardianos. No pensaba resignarse.

–Aunque puedes hacerlo si quieres –Loki alzó la mirada hacia Thor por tercera vez, repitiéndose a si mismo que, por él, aguantaría lo que hiciera falta. Intentó alzar una mano para tocarlo, para poder llevarla a su hombro y observarlo de cerca, como siempre hacían en sus momentos de complicidad antes de que enloqueciera y fuera exiliado. Pero entonces recordó que había argollas entorno a sus muñecas, y que no podía separar las manos de su propia espalda. De hecho, en aquél momento recordó los numerosos golpes que había recibido, el dolor que dominaba su cuerpo y el sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca. Recordó el frío que alcanzaba su piel a través de las ropas rotas y embarradas, y lo sucio que estaba.

Y de nuevo nada de aquello le importó, porque había logrado encontrar a Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez Loki demostró que podía sostenerse por sí solo, Thor lo soltó y dejó caer las manos en el aire, con la mirada fija sobre el otro. La voz del prisionero reflejó la confusión tras la inconsciencia, el cansancio del viaje y el dolor de sus heridas. Pero el rey no dejó que nada de aquello lo perturbara; él había sufrido heridas que, si bien no podían apreciarse a simple vista, seguían sangrando como el primer día.

Loki y él habían crecido juntos, como hermanos, hijos del amado Padre de Todos. Los príncipes de Asgard fueron la alegría del reino y la esperanza de los dioses que lo habitaban, la viva prueba de que la ciudad dorada contaría con quienes la lideraran y la llevaran a la gloria. Más tarde, cuando los verdaderos orígenes de Loki salieron a la luz, Thor recordó cómo la sorpresa hizo que comenzara a cuestionar la confianza que había depositado en su padre a lo largo de los años. Si Odín había sido capaz de ocultarles algo tan importante como aquello, ¿sobre cuántas otras cosas más les habría estado mintiendo? Desde aquel momento, Thor jamás volvió a ver a su padre con los mismos ojos. Ni tampoco a Loki.

Cuando el rey de Asgard reveló la identidad del hechicero, la relación entre Loki y Thor no se enfrió precisamente. Con el paso del tiempo, el vínculo entre ambos se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto en que el mayor no se sentía capaz de distinguir las líneas y los límites que habían entre ellos. Tampoco trató de controlar los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarlo, así como tampoco controló todo lo que hizo aquellos días. Su ambición y su poder lo cegaron por completo. Los asgardianos actuaron de un modo contundente ante el comportamiento y los actos de quien una vez fue su aclamado príncipe. Así, Thor fue exiliado del hogar de los dioses, condenado a una existencia vacía y desolada, apartado de y traicionado por aquel que amaba.

Había pocas, muy pocas cosas que Thor deseara más que hacerles pagar a los asgardianos la forma en que tiempo atrás lo habían repudiado. Lo habían echado de su luminosa y dorada ciudad como un perro maloliente y pulgoso. Todos y cada uno de los dioses de Asgard le habían dado la espalda, como si fuera la criatura más horrible de los nueve reinos. Y por eso él había decidido convertirse en el verdadero significado del miedo, no solo dentro de los nueve reinos, sino por todo el universo. Y aún así, a pesar de sus profundos deseos de venganza (algo que, tarde o temprano, sabía que terminaría cobrándose), Thor no cumplió con su amenaza aquel día. El tiempo que había pasado en el trono de los athlok le había enseñado a pensar como un rey. Puede que no fuera ni el más justo ni el más sabio, pero seguía pensando de forma astuta, velando por los intereses y los de su pueblo. Loki contaba con información valiosa para él y para los suyos, sobre todo para los fines que se habían propuesto... No le convenía cortarle la lengua. Al menos, aquello fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

–Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? –siseó, tratando de controlar su rabia, y apretó los labios. Claro que a Loki le encantaría. Si lo hiciera, solo le daría más motivos para haberlo tratado del modo en que tanto él como el resto de dioses lo hicieron–. No deberías haber venido –fueron las palabras que Thor le dedicó tras contemplarlo unos segundos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Loki, y fijó la mirada a través de los enormes ventanales. No importaba cuán grandes fueran estos, pues no había suficiente luz en el exterior como para iluminar la estancia por sí sola. Por eso, siempre había antorchas encendidas por los muros del palacio. Aquel mundo no era como Asgard, dorado y luminoso, sino que representaba de una forma muy visual la clase de vida y las costumbres que compartían sus habitantes: culturas brutas, la mayoría de ocasiones hasta crueles, con tradiciones incivilizadas y grotescas. Pero Thor había terminado por acostumbrarse a las tinieblas de aquel mundo. Al fin y al cabo, lo había acogido y coronado cuando había sido dado de lado por los suyos.

Y ahora allí estaba Loki. Para Thor, su presencia era como si de pronto hubiera juntado dos vidas totalmente distintas. Que Loki se encontrara allí no tenía sentido alguno, ni siquiera llegaba a entender cómo lo había logrado. Solo no, desde luego. La magia del hechicero era poderosa, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un viaje tan largo por sus propios medios.

Thor giró la cabeza y lo contempló de lado.

–A decir verdad, no comprendo qué es lo que te ha hecho venir desde tan lejos... ¿O es que te mandan a_ terminar el trabajo_? –aventuró el rubio, apretando ligeramente los puños–. ¿Odín no soporta saber que su destierro solo me trajo la gloria? –en realidad, Thor desconocía cuánto sabían en Asgard sobre su situación actual. Se encontraba muy lejos de los nueve mundos, allí ni siquiera sabían qué era exactamente Asgard, así que no podía saber si las noticias sobre su estado llegaban hasta la ciudad dorada. Thor se aproximó a su trono y tomó asiento con toda tranquilidad, observando a Loki frente a él–. Tiene que haber alguna razón importante para que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir. Así que, dime... –Thor se incorporó y se echó ligeramente hacia delante, entornando los ojos y escrutando el rostro de Loki–: ¿A qué has venido a _mi reino_?

• • •

Cuando Loki comenzó a planear su huida de Asgard para partir en busca de Thor, no pudo evitar el imaginarse como sería el reencuentro entre ambos. Y no es que hubiera sido tan necio como para pensar que su hermano se limitaría a envolverlo entre sus brazos y confesarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que le había faltado su presencia y lo mucho que se arrepentía de sus actos, pero había guardado la esperanza de ver _algo_, tal vez un brillo en sus ojos azules, que le demostrara que Thor lo había necesitado tanto como él. Y al final, Loki no fue capaz de ver nada de aquello, sino todo lo contrario. Solo un _no deberías haber venido_.

¿De verdad le incordiaba tanto a Thor su presencia allí? ¿De verdad había preferido que no apareciera de nuevo en su vida? Tal vez fuera así. Después de todo, pensó Loki, no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado haciendo su hermano desde que dejó Asgard, pero según parecía no lo estaba pasando demasiado mal. Por lo menos no estaba maltrecho y solo en alguna tierra yerma y desolada.

Cuando Thor se separó de él para acercarse a uno de los ventanales, Loki realizó un examen visual mucho más intensivo de la estancia en la que se encontraban. No podía decirse que el lugar poseyera los lujos y la elegancia de Asgard, pero parecía ser una sala importante, con su propia y peculiar clase de magnificencia. Carecía de las runas de oro que el hechicero estaba acostumbrado a ver en los muros de su hogar, y aún así las paredes no estaban desnudas, pues poseían otro tipo de ornamentos. Además de las antorchas que iluminaban de forma cálida cada uno de los rincones de la estancia, también había colgados una especie de tapices hechos de piel. En ellos había representadas algunas escenas de guerra, dibujadas en un estilo algo tosco, pero bastante esclarecedor. Loki no tenía ni idea de la clase de gente que habitaba allí, pero estaba claro que la batalla era un tema importante para su cultura, pues se habían esforzado en plasmar cada una de sus victorias en aquellos tapices. Victorias que, a judgar por las imágenes, habían sembrado ríos de sangre y horror.

Loki contuvo un escalofrío y apartó la mirada de los tapices, decidiendo que no quería averiguar de qué o de quién era la piel que habían empleado para elaborarlos. Volvió a poner la mirada sobre Thor, pero al ver que continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos terminó desviándola de nuevo para continuar estudiando su entorno. Fue entonces cuando se percató en la mesa que había cerca de él. Saltaba a la vista que había sido preparada para un buen grupo de comensales que, de hecho, y a judgar por la abundante cantidad de alimentos y bebida que había en la mesa, debían haberse retirado hacía muy poco. La curiosidad de Loki lo instigó a preguntarse qué les habría obligado a poner fin a la pequeña fiesta. ¿Habría sido él, su presencia allí? ¿Y por qué había sido Thor el único que se había quedado? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba él en aquella tosca civilización? A judgar por su aspecto y sus extrañas vestimentas, se había integrado muy bien en ella. De hecho, Loki comenzó a tantear la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera encontrado un hogar al que pertenecer. Jamás le había dado por pensar que, tal vez, Thor había encontrado un mundo que se acoplara a sus nuevas y ambiciosas necesidades, aún cuando estuviera lejos de él.

Mientras meditaba sobre ello, Loki deslizó la mirada por alguno de los alimentos que había sobre la mesa de forma casi inconsciente. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquél instante, pero además de sucio, débil y dolorido, también estaba hambriento. Aún así, el vacío de su estómago era lo más irrelevante en aquél momento.

Las nuevas palabras de Thor consiguieron que Loki olvidara la multitud de dudas que hostigaban su mente para volver a centrar toda su atención en él. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras escuchaba lo que le iba diciendo, y frunció el ceño con algo de extrañeza al ver que se dejaba caer sobre el asiento más alto y ornamentado de la sala. El hechicero se sintió estúpido por no haber caído antes en ello, pero ahora le resultaba evidente que se trataba del trono de un rey. Las últimas palabras de Thor no hicieron más que confirmar aquella teoría, y Loki tragó saliva mientras decidía que actuaría con cautela, aún cuando había cientos de preguntas que le gustaría formular. Si su hermano era el monarca de aquél mundo, tenía todo tipo de autoridad sobre él. Aquella era una ley básica que funcionaba en cualquier lugar del universo, por muy perdido que estuviera. Él no había sido invitado a acudir allí, y por lo tanto podía ser considerado como un intruso o una presencia hostil -sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que había llegado a escondidas, armado, y matando a varias personas-. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder considerar una ventaja el hecho de que fuera Thor el que poseía el poder de decidir sobre su destino.

–Thor... –mustió, aturdido por lo inesperado de los hechos–. Yo no he venido a terminar ningún trabajo –le aseguró, alzando la barbilla para poder observarlo desde su nueva y elevada posición. Apretó los labios, dolido y sorprendido de que Thor pudiera llegar a pensar algo así, y removió un poco las manos esposadas antes de continuar–: Sabes que yo... sería incapaz de matarte. Y además, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Ni siquiera Odín.

Habría sido arriesgado confesar algo así a alguien que no fuera Thor, porque decir que no había nadie que supiera de su partida era una forma de confesar que no habría nadie que supiera donde buscarlo si no volvía a casa. En cualquier caso, no era una verdad rotunda: Karnilla sí sabía de su situación, y Frigga... bueno, Loki no le había dicho que pretendía partir para buscar a Thor, pero estaba seguro de que ella había podido leerlo en sus ojos cuando cruzaron la mirada justo antes de que el hechicero abandonara el palacio aquella mañana.

–Solo he venido porque necesitaba saber cómo estabas... –continuó explicando. Al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó eso, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. No le resultaba complicado ponerse en el lugar de Thor, y podía suponer lo ridículo que le parecería que él, una de las personas que habían estado a favor de su exilio, le viniera con aquellas. Le habría gustado defenderse explicándole que pensó que no había otra solución, que lo hizo porque, como todos, supuso que lo único que necesitaba para volver a ser el de siempre, para volver a ser su Thor, era pasar un tiempo alejado del poder que lo había vuelto loco. Pero el remedio había terminado siendo mucho peor que la enfermedad–. Heimdall te perdió de vista, y he intentado localizarte desde entonces. Yo... no podía continuar en Asgard sin mi hermano.

Mientras hablaba, Loki se permitió avanzar un par de pasos hacia el trono donde Thor permanecía sentado. No obstante, se detuvo antes de llegar a alcanzarlo. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de cómo podría reaccionar el rubio a sus palabras o a sus actos. Él, que lo conocía más que nadie, se había vuelto completamente incapaz de predecir sus actos, aún cuando antaño podía incluso intuir cuando iba a pestañear o a separar los labios para respirar. Era como si hubieran anulado aquella parte de su existencia, como si se la hubieran extirpado de la forma más dolorosa posible.

• • •

Las palabras de Loki tomaron a Thor completamente por sorpresa. Estaba casi seguro de que su visita se debía a un encargo de Odín (no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para pensar que Loki era el más apropiado para enviarlo con Thor, al fin y al cabo habían sido uña y carne en el pasado), aunque no supiera aún qué era exactamente lo que se proponía el Padre de Todos. Por eso, cuando el prisionero aseguró que nadie sabía que se encontraba allí, ni siquiera Odín, Thor se esforzó por que el desconcierto no se reflejara en su rostro. No podía permitírselo. Otra de las cosas que había aprendido durante su exilio era a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones y pensamientos ante sus enemigos. Y en aquel momento, Loki era lo más parecido a un enemigo que se encontraba dentro del palacio.

La siguiente explicación del prisionero consiguió que Thor tragara saliva. Una parte de él se retorció de pura dicha cuando Loki dijo que deseaba saber cómo se encontraba. Otra tan solo gruñó, sin querer creer las dulces palabras de Loki. Antaño, Thor hubiera creído cada palabra del hechicero con una fe ciega y absoluta; si Loki lo decía, era verdad. Siempre había sido así para Thor. No obstante, tras su traición, todo aquello había cambiado. La confianza que antes fue sólida y total había sido reemplazada por un intenso rencor que escondía en realidad el profundo dolor que le había causado que Loki no hubiera permanecido a su lado. Quizá hubiera llegado a soportar que todos y cada uno de los dioses de Asgard le dieran la espalda, pero no Loki. Sin él, todo se volvía oscuro y confuso.

Hubiera sido tan, tan fácil creer sus palabras, dejarse reconfortar por el cariño que parecían acompañarlas... _Demasiado_ fácil. Y todo aquello era muchas cosas, pero no podía ser fácil. No cuando Loki había compartido la opinión del resto cuando habían acordado expulsarlo del reino. Aquella situación distaba mucho de ser fácil. «Hipócrita», le hubiera gustado gritarle, mandar que se lo grabaran a fuego en cada centímetro de su marmórea piel. _Hipócrita, hipócrita, hipócrita._

Thor contuvo la respiración cuando Loki se aproximó, tan solo un par de pasos, hacia él. Lo estudió con la mirada, siendo del todo consciente del lamentable aspecto que presentaba, y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa antes de comenzar a reír. Evidentemente, no fue una carcajada de alegría, ni de verdadera risa. Fue una carcajada llena de ironía y fastidio. Casi escupió cada una de las carcajadas.

–A ver si lo he entendido... –dijo, incorporándose de nuevo en el trono, con la sarcástica sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro–. ¿Dices que no podías vivir en Asgard... sin la persona a la que tú mismo mandaste al exilio? –Thor alzó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza a un lado–. Uh, hermano, creo que algo no encaja en esta historia... –y volvió a reír de la misma forma. Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, pero guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

De forma distraída, se acarició el labio inferior con su dedo índice, mientras paseaba la mirada por la sala sin realmente prestar atención a lo que veía, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Debía creer las palabras de Loki? ¿O todo aquello no era más que algún tipo de táctica de Odín para adentrarse en su reino? Lo cierto era que sería una tremenda estupidez por parte del rey de Asgard intentar invadir a los athlok; sin el poder de Thor, los guerreros athlok ya eran lo bastante fuertes y feroces como para arreglárselas frente a una invasión enemiga. Pero con el poder y liderazgo del Dios del Trueno, los athlok eran prácticamente invencibles. Ni siquiera el ejército asgardiano sería capaz de contenerlos: sus filas eran numerosas; sus formas de lucha, salvajes; y su furia, incalculable.

Además, había otro punto importante: ¿sería Loki capaz de traicionarlo de aquella forma? Ya lo había hecho antes, desde luego, pero no de un modo tan directo, tan implicado... Sus ojos recorrieron la figura del hechicero, unos metros más allá. Disfrutó viendo cómo echaba los brazos hacia atrás, esposado por sus guerreros, hecho prisionero por su gente. Thor tenía a Loki a su merced, después de tanto tiempo. Y no podía negar que la idea era muy tentadora en diferentes aspectos. Su mirada estudió su rostro, sabiendo que no había olvidado ni el más mínimo rasgo del hechicero. Sobre todo, permanecía vívido en su mente tras las últimas noches, en los amargos sueños en los que él aparecía. Loki... Sin duda alguna, aquella criatura no parecía dispuesta a abandonar su vida de ninguna de las formas. Para bien... o para mal.

Thor dejó caer el brazo sobre el reposabrazos del trono y estudió a Loki unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar.

–No sé si ha sido la culpa lo que te ha hecho venir... o simplemente la curiosidad –Thor apartó la mirada de Loki antes de seguir hablando–. En cualquiera de los casos, ha sido un error.

Tras repetir lo que ya le había dicho con anterioridad, Thor volvió a ponerse en pie y se alejó del trono y, por tanto, de Loki, aproximándose una vez más a los ventanales. Esta vez, hizo una pausa más larga, perdiéndose en los tonos grisáceos y amarronados del paisaje que ofrecía el reino. Sabía cuáles iban a ser sus próximas palabras, y quizá precisamente por su férrea convicción a decirlas una parte de él trató de refrenarlo, como si quisiera que se las replanteara un poco más antes de soltarlas. Algo en su interior quería empujarlo a repudiar a Loki de la misma forma en que el prisionero lo había hecho con él en el pasado. Quería sacarlo a patadas de su reino, escupirle y desearle, tanto a él como al resto de asgardianos, la más miserable de las muertes. Era lo que debía hacer, lo que se esperaba de él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había decidido el consejo asgardiano que Thor Odinson se había convertido en un monstruo? Qué mejor forma de demostrárselo.

Sin embargo, era Loki de quien se trataba. Para bien... o para mal.

–Viniendo aquí –murmuró, volviendo a retomar sus palabras– no solo te has comprometido a ti, sino también a mí –explicó con la vista sobre las montañas que se extendían mucho más allá del bosque. Thor dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Loki antes de proseguir, dándole unas instrucciones muy claras y precisas–: Te desatarán. Te lavarás y te adecentarás. Les pedirás disculpas a los guerreros que te encontraron... –_si es que hay alguno vivo_, quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. Thor conocía los poderes de Loki, pero no le daría la satisfacción de reconocer en voz alta que lo consideraba un hechicero poderoso–. Asistirás a la cena que daré para celebrar tu visita... Una repentina visita de un viejo amigo que no había sido anunciada y, por tanto, tomó desprevenidos a mis guerreros –Thor dio un par de pasos hasta reducir la distancia que los separaba y se situó frente a Loki, observándolo fijamente–. Y luego te irás. Volverás a Asgard y no regresarás. Nunca.

• • •

Loki bajo la mirada al suelo mientras las irónicas e hirientes carcajadas de Thor resonaban por toda la sala. Sus siguientes palabras le causaron más dolor del que habría cabido esperar, y eso que el hechicero estaba más que preparado para afrontar cualquier hostilidad, ya fuera física o psicológica. Como cualquier otro guerrero de Asgard, había sido entrenado para que su resistencia frente a los ataques fuera superior a la de cualquier otro y, además, él era el Dios del Engaño. En teoría, su mente estaba especialmente dotada no solo para evitar la tortura de unas palabras envenenadas como las que Thor acababa de dedicarle, sino también para pronunciar otras que fueran igual de ponzoñosas. Y, aunque las carcajadas y la ironía de su hermano le resultaron terriblemente dolorosas, mentiría si dijera que no tuvo que contener las ganas de replicar. Porque le habría encantado decirle a Thor, explicarle a gritos, que estaba equivocado de principio a fin. Sí, tal vez hubiera hecho mal al votar a favor de su exilio, tal vez se arrepentía con una fuerza incalculable, pero él no había sido, ni de lejos, el culpable del destierro del Dios del Trueno. Ni él, ni Odín, ni siquiera el consejo que tanto insistió en deshacerse del descarriado príncipe dorado habían sido los que lo exiliaron. Había sido él. Él mismo se había labrado aquél camino con su actitud equivocada y sus actos deshonrosos.

En otros tiempos, Loki no habría titubeado ni un segundo antes de sacar a Thor de su error. De hecho, aquella era una de las cosas a las que se dedicaba cuando ambos vivían juntos en Asgard: su hermano era impulsivo, impaciente, y el hechicero siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarle e intentar aplacar su fuerte tenacidad... hasta que al final no sirvió de nada. Thor terminó perdiéndose sin remedio, se había convertido en aquél_ rey_ orgulloso y violento que tenía delante y, por lo tanto, Loki prefirió morderse la lengua y no contradecirlo en aquella ocasión. Si durante todo su exilio a Thor no le había dado por recapacitar y admitir sus propios errores, no serviría de nada que él intentara hacérselos reconocer allí, en aquella sala, en aquél instante. De hecho, aquello incluso podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Loki mantuvo los labios sellados aún después de que Thor volviera a levantarse de su trono para acercarse una vez más a los ventanales. Escuchó sus primeras palabras y alzó la mirada para observar su silueta, que se recortaba contra la mortecina luz del fondo del paisaje. Si no fuera por el dolor que le provocaba el trato que le daba su hermano, Loki habría sonreído al percatarse de que el cabello rubio de Thor continuaba brillando tanto como siempre. Aquél siempre había sido su rasgo más característico y, si bien ahora su melena estaba mucho más larga y enmarañada que de costumbre, parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Tanto siendo el amado hijo de Odín como el rey de aquél mundo oscuro, Thor continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre a ojos de Loki. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que no podía rendirse nunca con él.

Cuando el rubio abandonó su lugar junto a la ventana para comenzar a aproximarse al hechicero, este removió sus manos encadenadas por enésima vez, buscando en vano una forma de liberarse. No le gustaba estar imposibilitado y limitado de aquella forma tan denigrante, sobretodo si era frente a algo que lo intimidaba. Porque sí, para qué mentir, Thor estaba consiguiendo intimidarle con su actitud. Aunque claro, no es que él fuera a permitir que se le notara. Tal vez estuviera en el bando correcto, tal vez no era tan arrogante y presuntuoso como Thor, pero era un hijo de Odín. Era un príncipe de Asgard, la ciudad de los dioses y la estrella bajo cuyo brillo y protección se guarecían los Nueve Reinos, e incluso podría llegar a recibir el peso de la corona algún día. Tal vez estuviera roto por dentro y hecho un desastre por fuera, pero él también tenía su orgullo, el orgullo de un dios. Y por mucho que apreciara y quisiera a Thor, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. Jamás se habría subyugado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su hermano, y mucho menos en aquella situación, cuando el otro no hacía más que despreciarlo cuando lo había arriesgado todo para dar con él.

Tras inspirar profundamente, Loki alzó la barbilla y contempló a Thor, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad. El azul de los ojos ajenos era frío como el hielo, pero al hechicero jamás le habían preocupado las bajas temperaturas.

–Marcharé de vuelta a Asgard, majestad... –comenzó, prefiriendo cambiar su tono para adoptar un trato mucho más formal con Thor dado que su condición como monarca era superior a su rango como príncipe– …si es lo que de verdad queréis. Y jamás volveremos a vernos –Loki observó al rubio de hito en hito, buscando con discreta desesperación alguna señal que le indicara que, en realidad, Thor no estaba hablando en serio, que no quería que se marchara de su lado, porque hacerle regresar a Asgard sin él sería un castigo peor que la muerte–. Dejaré que me laven y _adecenten_, como vos decís, e incluso me disculparé ante vuestros salvajes guerreros si así lo deseáis...

Loki apretó los dientes al pensar en si mismo teniendo que excusarse ante los brutos que habían estado a poco de partirle la cabeza. Su mandíbula se tensó y, sin poder evitarlo, el carácter altivo y socarrón por el que era conocido frente al resto de los dioses salió a la luz, sepultando bajo él el dolor y el lamento.

–Pero no asistiré a ninguna cena –declaró, desafiando a Thor sin dejar de observarlo de cerca, adoptando su actitud como Dios del Engaño–. No pienso compartir mesa con vuestros incivilizados alegados... ni permitir que su no más virtuoso monarca me exhiba para evitar comprometerse frente a ellos. Buscaos a otro _viejo amigo_.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola bellas!

Bueno, hemos vuelto a retrasarnos más en actualizar de lo que nos hubiese gustado -el peso de los exámenes y el deber nos retenía-, pero para compensar esta vez el capítulo es más largo (?) Esperamos que os guste, y leeremos gustosamente vuestros comentarios.

Sin nada más, ¡un abrazo y hasta la próxima!

* * *

Lo que impactó en un primer momento al dios no fueron las palabras del prisionero, sino la forma en la que él las pronunció. Thor estaba acostumbrado a que la gente utilizara ese tratamiento cuando conversaba con él, tanto en sus viejos días en Asgard como en los recientes tiempos con los athlok. En ambos lugares había ocupado un puesto superior al de la mayoría de la gente y por eso el resto se sentía en la obligación de mantener las distancias y tratarlo como el protocolo requería.

Pero no Loki, él no. Ellos siempre habían estado en el mismo escalón por así decirlo y su relación era tan cercana que se sentían perfectamente cómodos tuteándose. Lo extraño hubiera sido referirse al otro de aquellas maneras. Por eso, cuando Loki lo trató de vos, llegando incluso a emplear la palabra "majestad" para referirse a él, sintió que un fuerte vacío le oprimía el estómago. Aquello no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Puede que él fuera el rey en aquel mundo y Loki un simple príncipe de un reino lejano, pero seguía siendo Thor... ¿no? _Seguía siendo Thor_. Y él seguía siendo Loki. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de cuánto jurara odiarlo... Seguían siendo ellos. El tratamiento que Loki empleó para hablar con él fue lo que peor hizo sentir al dios, pues fue un modo muy esclarecedor de abrirle los ojos, de recordarle que las cosas habían cambiado de forma abismal. Aquello al rubio le sentó mucho peor incluso que las siguientes palabras del hechicero.

"…_Si es lo que de verdad queréis_". No, evidentemente que no era lo que él quería. No volver a ver a Loki en toda su existencia sería el peor de los castigos que podrían imponerle al Dios del Trueno. Y aún cuando Loki lo había traicionado participando en la decisión de su exilio, Thor le había dolido mil veces más saber que no volvería a verlo que el simple destierro. Pero su orgullo no le permitía reconocer nada de aquello ante Loki. ¿Qué clase de rey sería si lo hiciera? Todo era mucho más fácil y sencillo de aquella manera. Si Loki pensaba que Thor lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, no volvería a buscarlo. Y si ambos no volvían a encontrarse sería porque Loki se había marchado, nada más. Así que Thor empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad por morderse la lengua y no gritarle a la cara que era un estúpido y que lo odiaba por hacer que lo necesitara profundamente. Estaba visto que Loki siempre sería su mayor debilidad.

Thor dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, satisfecho cuando Loki aceptó hacer todo lo que le dijo. Pero ante sus siguientes palabras, frunció el ceño.

El dios sintió cómo la rabia crecía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo a medida que lo escuchaba. Desde siempre, Thor había vivido como cualquier príncipe: consiguiendo todo lo que quisiera. Tan solo tenía que pedirlo y alguien correría para complacer a su alteza. Probablemente por ese motivo, Thor era tan caprichoso, ya que siempre lo habían consentido. Cuando algo no salía como él deseaba, enfurecía con una rapidez sorprendente.

Sintiendo que la negativa de Loki en cuanto a asistir a la cena lo ponía de muy mal humor, Thor arrugó su ceño y apretó la mandíbula, fulminándolo con la mirada. Durante unos segundos, permaneció de aquella forma completamente inmóvil, como si esperara a que el prisionero se retractara. Pero Loki no se manifestó de ninguna forma, y parecía tener muy claro que no pensaba complacer los deseos del monarca.

Thor estiró el brazo hacia Loki y lo atrapó de sus ropajes, tirando de él para acercarlo con un repentino y brusco movimiento. Jadeaba de forma agitada, haciendo subir y bajar su pecho a la par que sus hombros. Parecía alterado, muy alterado, y cualquiera hubiera pensado que de un momento a otro iba a abofetear a su prisionero. Pero, del mismo modo, cualquiera que conociera bien al dios sabría que aquello era imposible por distintos motivos. Thor jamás se atrevería a alzar la mano contra aquella criatura, por mucho que jurara odiarlo, por muchas palabras envenenadas que le dedicara. No podía castigar a los athlok que lo habían atacado, pues comprendía su reacción ante el intruso, pero nunca sería él el que le haría daño. Aún así, Thor se esforzó en que sus movimientos fueran brutos y sin aparente cuidado. Mientras lo sujetaba del pecho con una mano, enredada entre las telas de sus ropas, tomó la mandíbula del prisionero con la otra, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente de cerca. Solo las nornas sabían cuánto tuvo que contenerse Thor para no dejarse perder en la luz y en el color de los ojos del prisionero. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo a aquella distancia que fue imposible que los recuerdos no acudieran a su mente. Volvió a sentir emociones que había creído muertas tiempo atrás, pero por encima de todas ellas se alzó una voz que le recordó todas las _otras_ emociones. El dolor, la angustia, el miedo que había experimentado al verse completamente solo tras su destierro. La traición. Y ahora allí estaba Loki, negándose a cumplir sus deseos; atreviéndose, encima, a etiquetar de "incivilizados" a sus guerreros y de "virtuoso" a él mismo.

–¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? –siseó sin dejar de observarlo con el ceño fruncido, apretando ligeramente su mandíbula entre los dedos. Aproximándose un poco más (tanto que el aroma de Loki lo abofeteó con una nueva oleada de sensaciones), apretó de nuevo la mandíbula y despegó los labios para mostrarle a Loki las dos hileras de dientes, de forma amenazadora. Le gruñó, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, y luego aseguró–: Asistirás –la mirada de Thor lo estudió durante un largo instante y, después, aflojó la mano con la que sujetaba su rostro, deslizando los dedos por su barbilla–. Me lo debes –le recordó, refiriéndose a su exilio. Como mínimo, Loki le debía eso. Thor dejó caer la mano con la que había sujetado la mandíbula del prisionero, pero mantuvo con la que había sujetado su ropa donde estaba, asegurándose de que Loki no se apartaba hasta haber aceptado asistir a la cena.

• • •

Desde su posición, Loki habría jurado que fue capaz de ver la reacción que sus desobedientes palabras provocaron en Thor. Casi pudo apreciar la forma en la que oscurecía el azul de sus ojos, como si hubiera desatado una terrible tormenta en su interior. Una tormenta cuya furia y fuerza se desplegó por cada uno de los poros del Dios del Trueno, cerniéndose directamente sobre él, oprimiéndole el corazón dentro del pecho. Durante un momento, el hechicero se sitió totalmente perdido ante aquella marea hostil que surgió desde la fulminante mirada que le dedicó el que una vez fue su hermano, pero al final fue capaz de permanecer firme ante ella. Sabía que si se doblegaba, que si se volvía incapaz de contener su temor, estaría completamente perdido. Thor se había convertido en un tirano; su carácter caprichoso había crecido hasta transformarse en un huracán capaz de doblegar a todo aquello que cometiera la imprudencia de oponerse a sus terribles deseos. Y Loki temía que ceder ante el nuevo rey, aunque tan solo fuera un ápice, le concedería el poder suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa con él. Dar un paso atrás sería precipitarse en el abismo.

Cuando la ira de Thor se desató en acciones físicas, Loki tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar un quejido. Lamentó tener las manos atadas, pues de no ser así podría haberlo empujado lejos, impedir que el rubio lo aproximara tanto a él. Hacía a penas unas horas habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a estar así de cerca de Thor, por haber podido sentir la caricia de su aliento en la boca y el cosquilleo de su melena rubia en el cuello. No obstante, las tornas habían cambiado a una velocidad vertiginosa: ahora, estar a aquella distancia del guerrero le parecía horrible. Lo único que quería era removerse, soltarse, retroceder todo cuanto le fuera posible para no tener que enfrentarse a aquella criatura que una vez fue su hermano, pero que ahora se había convertido en algo casi irreconocible.

_Yo nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, Loki. Siempre te protegeré_.

De pronto, aquellas palabras asaltaron la mente del hechicero, pronunciadas en una voz infantil e inocente que supo atribuirle al Thor que aún habitaba en sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir cuántas veces le había asegurado todo aquello en el pasado: que siempre estaría a su lado para cuidar de él porque era su hermano mayor y ese, por encima de todos los demás, era su deber primordial, el más importante. Y el hechicero se lo había creído. Se había sentido increíblemente dichoso porque jamás estaría solo o desprotegido, no mientras su querido hermano, aquél al que admiraba y amaba más que a ninguna otra cosa bajo las ramas de Yggdrasil, estaría siempre a su lado. Pero al final, todo aquello había resultado ser una enorme mentira. Ponzoñosa y terrible... pero, sobretodo, dolorosa.

Loki quiso huir de la gélida mirada de Thor. Prefería que lo golpeara una y otra vez hasta cansarse, o incluso que le cortara la lengua, antes de tener que continuar soportando que lo mirara así. Pero intentar escapar de sus ojos azules le resultó imposible, pues la férrea mano del otro le sostuvo la cabeza de forma que era muy difícil mirar hacia otro lado. El cuerpo del hechicero se estremeció en una pequeña sacudida por la rabia, la impotencia y el miedo que lo dominaron en aquél momento. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan susceptible ante los actos de Thor, él, que era capaz de mostrarse frío como un témpano incluso ante las situaciones más adversas.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Thor hablaba y, cuando sus palabras cesaron, inspiró profundamente, tomando aire por la nariz. Aprovechó el instante en el que el otro aflojó el agarre en su rostro para poder desviar por fin la mirada. Entonces intentó concentrarse para meditar sobre lo que le había dicho. _Me lo debes._ ¿Era eso cierto, se lo debía? Bueno, quizás sí. O quizás no. No estaba seguro de deberle nada a Thor. Era cierto que se arrepentía de haber participado en su exilio, pero aún así no podía dejar de repetirse a si mismo que fue su hermano el que se lo había ganado. Y ahora, aún cuando él había estado dispuesto a exiliarse también, a someterse al mismo castigo sin merecerlo con el único fin de estar a su lado, había sido rechazado con una contundencia despiadada. Parecía que la balanza entre ambos había quedado equilibrada. Ya nadie debía nada, y mucho menos él.

–Está bien –murmuró sin embargo, contradiciendo la propia línea que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Tal vez asistir a aquella condenada cena fuera una afrenta a su orgullo, pero por lo menos sería una forma fácil de poder marcharse cuanto antes de aquél lugar infecto, de alejarse de aquél rey que tanto daño le había hecho y volver a Asgard para enfrentarse al juicio que sin lugar a dudas le tendrían preparado. Lo único que quería era que todo terminara de una vez, que Thor dejara de mirarlo así–. Iré a vuestra cena –accedió, torciendo los labios en una clara mueca de desagrado y asco–. Pero quiero que sepáis que estaré odiándoos durante cada uno de los segundos que me obliguéis a estar sentado en la mesa en contra de mi voluntad. Quiero que sepáis que cada palabra que salga de mi boca mientras dure la farsa estará cargada de veneno para vos, y que cada pieza de alimento o trago de alcohol que me atraviese los labios se tornará ceniza en mi garganta –dijo mirándolo de nuevo, devolviéndole así la ira y la desconsideración con la que él lo había tratado.

Tal vez, en el fondo de su corazón, Loki sabía que estaba haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: mentir. Tal vez sabía que de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de echarse a llorar, de dejarse caer al suelo y abrazarse a las piernas de Thor para suplicarle que no le obligara a marcharse, que le permitiera estar a su lado y cuidar de él cada día y cada noche, hasta curar su demencia. Y aún así, se esforzó en convencerse a si mismo de que era odio y rechazo lo que sentía en realidad

–Y sobretodo... –continuó para finalizar– quiero que sepáis que cuando me marche para no volver, ya no podré recordaros como el hermano al que amé y respeté una vez, sino como el rey déspota, sediento de poder y sangre, en el que os habéis convertido.

• • •

Thor no sintió alivio alguno, ni siquiera satisfacción, cuando Loki aceptó ir a la cena. Las palabras que le siguieron a su respuesta fueron demasiado dolorosas como para sentirse, de algún modo, victorioso.

Nunca, en toda su vida, Loki le había dedicado palabras tan llenas de odio, de aborrecimiento, de rabia y de desprecio. Loki nunca le había hablado de aquella forma, mirándolo con odio con los mismos ojos que él amaba profundamente, pero cabía recordar que Thor tampoco lo había tratado como en el pasado. Aquel día, los hijos de Odín se habían declarado oficialmente su odio mutuo, y ambos se habían mentido tan bien que se creyeron el uno al otro. Thor continuó observando a Loki hasta que este terminó de dedicarle aquellas crueles palabras. Por un instante estuvo más que tentado a devolvérselas, para dejarle totalmente claro que él lo odiaba incluso más, pero de pronto se sintió cansado. ¿Conseguirían sus palabras hacer que se sintiera mejor? Si volvía a recordarle a Loki que lo odiaba por su traición, ¿le ayudaría eso a afrontar aquella situación de mejor modo? Tuvo muy clara cuál era la respuesta, así que actuó consecuentemente.

–¡_Boluga madiaske ve_! –exclamó, llamando a sus subordinados. Estos acudieron casi de inmediato, abriendo la pesada puerta de la sala. Mientras los athlok atravesaban la estancia para llegar hasta ellos, Thor soltó a Loki, retirando la mano con la que atrapaba sus ropas, y siguió observándolo fijamente. Cuando tuvo a los guerreros junto a él, el rey se irguió y suspiró. Luego, se giró hacia los recién llegados y esbozó una sonrisa. Instantes después, reía a carcajadas–. ¡Un malentendido! –exclamó entre carcajadas, a las que se sumaron las de los guerreros. Thor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Loki y siguió hablando–: Este hombre es mi amigo y, por tanto, vuestro. Soltadlo. Llevadlo a una de las habitaciones para invitados. Que se ocupen de su aseo y cuente con las mejores atenciones. Esta noche celebraremos su visita, avisad a todo el mundo.

Los guerreros asintieron y con un breve "_evemme_" le quitaron las esposas a Loki para luego guiarlo fuera de la sala, hacia los aposentos que Thor había mandado. Este los observó marcharse atentamente y, una vez se quedó solo, permaneció unos minutos dentro de la sala, perdido en sus amargos y dolorosos recuerdos.

{Tres horas más tarde}

La doncella terminó con su tarea y Thor asintió brevemente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que ya podía marcharse. Ella, que no superaría los quince años, hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la cámara de su rey. Cuando se hubo marchado, Thor contempló el resultado del trabajo de la muchacha: había recogido su cabello en una sola trenza, que caía por su espalda, de modo que su rostro quedaba despejado. Cada mechón dorado de su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en la trenza, a la que la doncella había añadido finas cintas de color rojo, que se entremezclaban con su pelo. Thor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A él, aquel color le recordaba a su antigua capa. A los athlok, a la sangre. Todo era cuestión de perspectiva, supuso Thor.

El color rojo no solo se encontraba presente en su trenza. Los pectorales de Thor quedaban al descubierto, decorados con cuatro líneas de color rojo oscuro en cada lado, que ascendían hasta sus hombros y se perdían por su espalda. A los athlok les encantaba dejar parte de su cuerpo a la vista y decorarlo con sus pinturas; eran, a su manera, una cultura que apreciaba el arte y celebraba la belleza del cuerpo humano mezclando ambos. No todo su torso se encontraba desnudo. Por debajo de los pectorales, unas cintas anchas de cuero ocultaban el resto de su cuerpo. A su cintura, le habían pasado un cinturón dorado, con diferentes figuras geométricas, que destacaba entre el resto de prendas. Vestía también unos pantalones oscuros, ni muy ajustados ni muy holgados, y llevaba sendos brazaletes en las muñecas, piezas únicas y exclusivas del monarca de los athlok, en las que se podía observar el símbolo de Mjolnir.

–_Myriad agu esno. _[Nosotros ya estamos.]

Thor se giró en su asiento para observar a quien le hablaba. Su esclava albina se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, junto a los otros dos esclavos personales del rey. Estos llevaban las correas perfectamente ceñidas en torno a su cuerpo, pero Thor pudo observar que la chica que le había hablado se encontraba todavía desnuda. El rubio alzó una ceja antes de responder:

–_Tyriad esne. Ku mee, Lyd. _[Ellos lo están. Tú no, Lyd.]

Lyd, la esclava, hizo un mohín y se removió entre las sábanas. Se incorporó, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante su dueño, y sonrió.

–_Esne vu viali._ [Lo estoy para vos.]

La mirada de Thor no bajó más allá de los ojos de Lyd. Sin darle respuesta alguna, volvió a darse la vuelta en la silla, dándole la espalda a la esclava.

No obstante, Lyd no quedó satisfecha con el claro rechazo de su señor. Dejó la cama para aproximarse hasta Thor, danzando por la habitación mientras contoneaba sus caderas. El espejo que Thor tenía frente a él permitía que pudiera ver la silueta insinuante de su esclava mientras se le acercaba. Pero, de nuevo, los ojos de Thor ignoraron a Lyd, privándole de la atención que a ella tanto le gustaba tener.

Myd y Ryd, los otros dos esclavos del rey, eran del tipo de acompañantes que los señores con poder e influencia en la cultura athlok tenían en sus camas: jóvenes, apuestos y sumisos. Hacían todo lo que su señor les exigía y se encargaban de mantenerlo siempre satisfecho. Era impensable que alguien como Lyd terminara siendo una esclava de alguien importante, muchísimo menos del mismísimo rey de los athlok. Pero Thor no era como el resto. Desde el primer momento, le había agradado la actitud atrevida de Lyd, y en numerosas ocasiones había conseguido hacer que su señor se olvidara de los fantasmas que lo atormentaban y regalarle largas horas de placer y éxtasis. Lo que Lyd no sabía era que aquella noche no iba a conseguir espantar al fantasma que se había materializado directamente en su reino.

Lyd pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de Thor y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, cara a cara, para observarlo atentamente.

–_Kalete ku linni esne, yune vu mee arakia so_. [Estáis muy serio, no me gusta veros así.]

La joven deslizó una mano por el pecho de Thor. La pintura estaba ya lo bastante seca como para que no se corriera por las caricias de Lyd. Thor alzó las manos y las puso sobre las caderas de su esclava para apartarla de un empujón, dejándole claro que no estaba particularmente interesado en gozar de su compañía en aquellos momentos.

–_Valiaske ku_. [Vístete.]

Lyd no se tomó como algo personal el rechazo. Estaba acostumbrada a los humores de su señor.

–_Evemme_. [De acuerdo.]

Thor la ignoró mientras Lyd regresaba a la cama y se entretenía pasándose las correas hábilmente. A pesar de lo dificultosa que era la tarea, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo a diario, así que a Thor no le sorprendió que terminara de hacerlo en tan solo un par de minutos.

–Es por ese joven, ¿verdad? –dijo Lyd fingiendo indiferencia, pero Thor pudo notar el tono curioso de su voz–. Ese amigo vuestro.

Como era de esperar, Thor no le dio respuesta alguna a su esclava. Continuó observándose en el espejo, retirando el exceso de pintura con un trapo húmedo, y perfilando las líneas de su piel.

–Él no os sabrá satisfacer como yo...

–_Gadiaske ku, Lyd, bume takiti vu garama raskeku._ [Cállate_,_ Lyd, antes de que me replantee cortarte la lengua.]

–_Evemme._ [De acuerdo.]

Thor ni siquiera se sintió molesto con Lyd. La mirada de Loki era lo único que se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su cabeza, en cada rincón, acechándolo. No era la mirada llena de odio que le había dedicado hacía unas horas, sino la mirada llena de alegría y cariño de antaño. La misma con la que había soñado tantas veces, extrañándola con tanta intensidad. Saber que Loki jamás volvería a mirarlo así lo torturaba por dentro. Desde luego que se lo había buscado él solo, pero saber eso no le ayudaba en absoluto, más bien lo empeoraba todo aún más.

Minutos después, junto a sus esclavos, Thor avanzaba a través de las mesas que habían sido preparadas para la celebración en el salón principal. A petición del monarca, durante los actos oficiales, sus acompañantes no llevaban las argollas con las cadenas que simbolizaban claramente su rango dentro del palacio, pero sí tenían la obligación de permanecer junto a su señor. Thor se sentó, como siempre, sobre una silla más alta y grande que las del resto, justo en medio de la mesa que estaba situada al fondo del salón. Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando y los siervos del palacio comenzaron a repartir bandejas repletas de comida por todas las mesas. A sus pies, Myd y Ryd se entretenían bebiendo de sus copas de vino. Lyd, por su parte, restregaba la cabeza contra las piernas de Thor, ronroneándole en un intento desesperado de al fin hacerse con su atención. Pero el dios estaba demasiado ocupado aguardando la llegada de su _invitado de honor_.

• • •

Loki no se resistió cuando los guardas de Thor comenzaron a guiarlo a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza en la que se encontraban. De hecho, fingió caminar entre ellos de buen grado, con la espalda erguida -a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía mantenerla así a causa de los golpes recibidos- y la barbilla alta. Al fin y al cabo, en aquél momento estaba representando un papel que le exigía mostrarse cómodo y resuelto en su situación a pesar de que detestaba cada uno de los pasos que daba en aquella tierra sometida bajo el dominio del Dios del Trueno. Y si había algo que se le diera bien a él, era eso: representar papeles. Nadie, jamás, podía poner en duda sus interpretaciones a no ser que él lo quisiera así. De hecho, su manejo del engaño era tan excepcional que incluso había tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica con fines bélicos durante los últimos tiempos -especialmente desde que Thor, que era la defensa y el ataque más potente de Asgard, se hubo marchado-. Y los resultados habían sido sencillamente excepcionales. Gracias a sus trucos y sus mentiras se habían ganado numerosas batallas, consiguiendo ponerles fin antes incluso de que comenzaran, ahorrando así vidas y lamentos. Al principio todo el mundo había desconfiados de las habilidades del Dios del Engaño, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a respetarlas. Lo que antaño fue llamado cobardía y maldad, ahora era considerado estrategia y pericia. Loki había terminado consiguiendo aquello que siempre había anhelado: el aprecio y la confianza de su pueblo. Pero para cuando por fin lo obtuvo... perdió algo muchísimo más valioso. ¿De qué servía ser querido por todo el mundo si Thor no formaba parte de aquél_ todo_? Nada, jamás, podría llenar o reemplazar el vacío que su ausencia había dejado en el corazón de Loki. Ni el respeto de los asgardianos, ni el apoyo de su familia, ni siquiera el trono de la Ciudad Dorada. Además, emplear su talento en el engaño para dedicarle falsas sonrisas a su hermano y fingir que aún le guardaba algún aprecio no le resultaba demasiado satisfactorio.

Los guardas se marcharon tras dejar a Loki frente a unas enormes puertas de madera oscura. Suponiendo que tras ellas aguardaba una de las _habitaciones de invitados_ a las que se había referido Thor hacía unos minutos, el hechicero traspasó el umbral sin titubeos ni dificultad -los guardas le habían quitado las ataduras al salir del salón del trono, así que ya podía volver a hacer perfecto uso de sus manos-. Tal como había imaginado, al otro lado de las puertas aguardaba una cámara perfectamente ataviada para el descanso y la comodidad de los _honorables_ huéspedes del rey. Una vez más, Loki pensó que aquella estancia debía considerarse lujosa para los habitantes del lugar, aunque a él continuaba antojándosele demasiado tosca en comparación con la fina ornamentación asgardiana. En cualquier caso tampoco le importaba; Thor le había dejado muy claro que debía marcharse de allí tras cumplir el resto de órdenes que le había impuesto. Lo más probable, por lo tanto, era que ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de echarse un rato y descansar sobre el lecho cubierto de mantas que presidía el centro de la habitación.

Aún así, había algo de lo que sí podría disfrutar.

Su hermano le había pedido que se aseara, y aquella sería la única petición que Loki iba a cumplir gustosamente. Estaba ansioso por poder quitarse aquél asqueroso barro que llevaba encima, por desenredarse el pelo sucio y darle a su aspecto la dignidad que merecía. Así pues, se movió por la estancia en dirección a una pequeña puerta lateral que supuso que conduciría al baño privado de aquellas cámaras... aunque una vez entró ya no le pareció tan privado, pues no estaba solo. Había unas seis personas allí dentro, flanqueando los laterales de una bañera tallada en mármol oscuro que rebosaba agua y espuma. Loki las observó con curiosidad, deduciendo al instante que se trataría del servicio del palacio, y abrió la boca para pedirles que se marcharan, ya que pese a sus magulladuras era capaz de bañarse solo. Sin embargo, dudó al recordar de que los habitantes de aquél mundo y él no compartían el mismo idioma.

Mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle a aquella gente que no necesitaba de sus servicios, una de las sirvientas se adelantó. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y, tras dedicarle una sumisa inclinación de cabeza, hizo ademán de comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

–¡No! –exclamó Loki, y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la mujer.

Ella lo imitó y se retiró inmediatamente, fijando la mirada en el suelo. Al hechicero no se le pasó por alto la mueca de miedo en la que se contrajo su rostro, y aquello hizo que se sintiera culpable al instante. Puede que la gente de aquél mundo no le cayera en demasiada gracia, pero tampoco quería ir asustando a las doncellas.

–No pasa nada –dijo empleando el tono de voz más suave que pudo. Sabía que la mujer no podría entenderle, pero esperaba que apreciara la sutilidad de sus palabras y comprendiera que no tenía nada que temer–. Pero puedo bañarme solo –explicó, y señaló la bañera con la esperanza de que pudieran entenderle mediante los gestos–. Y también desvestirme.

Queriendo demostrarlo, Loki llevó las manos a sus propias vestiduras y comenzó a despasarse las correas de cuero. Para su sorpresa, aquél gesto provocó aún más temor entre los sirvientes, que se apresuraron a negar insistentemente con la cabeza y a gesticular con las manos como si le rogaran que se detuviera. El hechicero dejó de desnudarse en el acto y entornó los ojos. ¿Es que quitarse la ropa por si mismo era algún tipo de ofensa en aquél lugar?

–¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una intensa mirada por parte de la primera sirvienta que se le había acercado.

Al final, Loki dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, considerando que lo mejor que podía hacer era permitir que hicieran lo que ellos consideraran correcto. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y asintió, dándoles así su permiso para quitarle la ropa. En realidad no era algo que le molestara demasiado, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las doncellas de Asgard le echaran una mano a la hora de ponerse la armadura ceremonial cuando precisaba vestirla.

Un par de sirvientes volvieron a acercarse a él para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Loki permaneció quieto mientras se dedicaban a deshacerse de los jirones en los que se había convertido su traje, limitándose a observar el modo en el que otras dos doncellas vertían varias cosas en el agua de la bañera. Al principio analizó las sustancias con una mirada recelosa, pero tras captar su aroma floral y adulzado dedujo que no serían más que sales y jabones.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, un sirviente que debía acabar de pasar la adolescencia a juzgar por su aspecto joven lo tomó suavemente del brazo y lo condujo hasta la bañera, donde se ofreció como punto de apoyo para ayudarlo a entrar en el agua. El hechicero negó su ayuda con una sonrisa y un delicado empujón y entró por sus propios medios. Luego se sentó en la bañera, sintiendo que el agua caliente aliviaba instantáneamente el dolor de su cuerpo, y se recostó entre los vapores perfumados. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y dejó escapar un suspiro complacido. Podría haber llegado a sentirse relajado si no fuera por la decepción y el enfado que aún dominaban su pecho, ejerciendo una presión interior que casi le impedía respirar. Aquello por no mencionar que además estaba en un mundo desconocido y que lo único que lo escudaba de la hostilidad de sus habitantes era el supuesto favor de Thor. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero si no hubiera dado la casualidad de que él fuera el rey que dominaba a aquellos bárbaros, lo más probable es que su piel estuviera adornando alguna de las paredes del palacio en aquél momento.

Al pensar en ello, Loki sintió un escalofrío que le obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se percató entonces de que cada uno de los sirvientes que había en el baño lo estaba mirando con una curiosidad casi palpable, aunque se apresuraron a disimular. El hechicero carraspeó, sintiéndose algo incómodo al estar desnudo bajo tantas miradas, y se removió en el agua.

–Es una pena que no pueda entenderos –dijo para romper el silencio incómodo que se había apoderado de la pequeña estancia–. Si me hablarais un poco, quizá podría aprender vuestro idioma –propuso, sabiendo que era una posibilidad factible. Tenía una gran facilidad para aprender dialectos extranjeros, y además poseía el don de lenguas que le proporcionaba su condición como dios de Asgard.

Los sirvientes, sin embargo, no parecieron demasiado dispuestos a complacerle, pues guardaron un silencio sepulcral. De hecho, se percató Loki, no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que él entró en la habitación, sino que se habían comunicado por gestos. ¿Les estaría prohibido hablar con él por ser un invitado de honor, o...?

De pronto, el hechicero recordó las primeras palabras que le había dedicado Thor tras su encuentro, y su mente elaboró una teoría tan terrible como escabrosa. Se incorporó en el agua rápidamente y se volvió hacia la doncella que había a su lado, haciendo que el agua salpicara un poco.

–Abre la boca –le pidió y, al ver que ella no lo comprendía y lo miraba con extrañeza, separó sus labios con la esperanza de que ella pudiera imitarlo–. Así.

Cuando la muchacha comprendió lo que le pedía, negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada hacia un lado, como avergonzada. Loki, sin embargo, insistió:

–No pasa nada –dijo tal como había hecho antes, en un tono tan suave que fue a penas un susurro. Sacó las manos del agua para tomar entre ellas una de las de la muchacha y le acarició los dedos con delicadeza–. No pasa nada.

La doncella lo observó con ojos desorbitados, alarmada por el repentino contacto, y luego intercambió un par de miradas con sus compañeros, que asintieron suavemente. Luego, y como si fuera una decisión que hubieran tomado entre todos, abrió la boca y le mostró a Loki el auténtico motivo de su permanente mutismo. Horrorizado por el descubrimiento, el hechicero soltó a la muchacha y se llevó las manos a la boca, comprendiendo que, al fin y al cabo, Thor sí habría sido capaz de cortarle la lengua si se le hubiera antojado.

Sintiéndose totalmente destrozado, Loki se desprendió de su máscara de indiferencia y comenzó a llorar. Al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pero luego sintió las manos de la doncella sobre sus mejillas, enjugándole las lágrimas que las poblaban. El hechicero parpadeó y alzó la mirada hacia ella, pero aún así no pudo cesar su llanto. De hecho ni siquiera se esforzó en detenerlo. Las personas que estaban con él nunca podrían contárselo a nadie, así que no importaba.

–Lo siento –mustió de pronto dirigiéndose a los sirvientes, aunque deseó que su disculpa traspasara los muros de la fortaleza y alcanzara el oído de cada habitante de aquél mundo–. Lo siento, fue... fue nuestra culpa. Nosotros lo trajimos aquí. Dioses, lo siento tanto...

Loki ya había llorado muchas veces por Thor. Había pasado noches enteras lamentando su marcha, humedeciendo la almohada con sus lágrimas, arrepintiéndose de su decisión porque con ella solo había logrado apartar a su querido hermano de su lado. Y en aquél preciso momento se percató de lo egoísta que había sido. Solo había pensado en él mismo, en el dolor que le causaba el actual estado de Thor. Jamás se había parado a pensar en qué habría ocurrido con la gente junto a la que se encontraba ahora. Era consciente de la destrucción que Thor sembraba a su paso, sí, pero nunca la contempló tan de cerca. Y ahora que hubo tenido la oportunidad se percató de que aquello no era solo destrucción, sino también humillación, sometimiento y dolor. Dolor por simple capricho. Y al final, el culpable de todo aquello no era su hermano, sino él mismo. Él y el consejo de Asgard, que había preferido deshacerse de la amenaza sin pararse a pensar qué ocurriría con los lugares donde la enviaran.

En el fondo, supuso, eran todos iguales. Todos los dioses eran iguales. Todos eran como Thor, igual de caprichosos y egoístas. Para ellos no existía la virtud, solo la dominación, ya fuera mediante tratados de paz o exhibiciones de fuerza bruta en el campo de batalla. Aquellas meditaciones lo llevaron a odiar un poco más a su hermano, pero también a comprender mejor sus actos. ¿Cómo no iba a caer en la ambición y el orgullo si, al fin y al cabo, había sido alimentado por ellos desde que era un niño?

Loki lloró durante un largo rato, dejando que sus amargas lágrimas se perdieran en la superficie del agua perfumada mientras permitía que los sirvientes se dedicaran a las tareas que se les había encomendado. Lloró por los mundos que habían sido devastados a lo largo de los milenios, tanto por Thor como por su propia gente. Lloró por la impotencia que le suponía no poder hacer nada por ayudar a nadie. Lloró porque en aquél momento, más que nunca, necesitó el consuelo de su hermano, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y las caricias en el pelo mientras le decía que todo estaba bien aún cuando el mundo entero era un caos. Lloró porque continuaba queriéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, porque cada uno de los latidos de su corazón eran una oda para él, pero también porque lo odiaba casi con la misma intensidad con la que lo amaba.

Para cuando los sirvientes terminaron de frotar su piel con suaves esponjas y de lavarle el pelo hasta eliminar hasta la última partícula de barro, las lágrimas de Loki ya se habían agotado por completo. El príncipe asgardiano abandonó la bañera con cuidado y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la pared mientras las doncellas secaban su cuerpo y lo hidrataban con aceites aromáticos, preparándolo para la cena que celebrarían en su honor. Y, una vez hubieron comenzado a vestirle, Loki ya se había deshecho de toda su aflicción; o más bien ya había conseguido ocultarla tras un muro de hielo e indiferencia que constituiría el telón de la obra teatral que se llevaría a cabo aquella noche.

Uno de los sirvientes le acercó un espejo de cuerpo entero en el que se reflejó toda su figura. Loki se observó a si mismo con una mezcla de desprecio y compasión al ver la túnica verde que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba elaborada en una pieza brocada que carecía de mangas y poseía un pronunciado escote que se abría hasta un palmo más allá del final de su cuello. Caía suelta desde su cintura, pero una de las doncellas le había colocado un ceñidor de cuero oscuro que evitaba que las faldas se movieran más de la cuenta. Aquello era toda una suerte teniendo en cuenta de que la túnica poseía unas aberturas a ambos lados de sus piernas, que quedaban a la vista cuando caminaba, exhibiendo incluso parte de sus blancos muslos.

_Eres el Dios del Engaño,_ se dijo Loki para animarse mientras uno de los sirvientes le cepillaba el pelo hacia atrás y otro le ponía al cuello una gruesa tira de cuero con pequeñas esmeraldas engastadas. _Eres el jinete que cabalga entre la frontera de Asgard, ciudad de inmortales, y Jotunheim, la tierra de la muerte helada. Y vas a demostrárselo a todos esta noche. _

Una vez creyó estar listo, el hechicero se apartó del espejo con la intención de abandonar el baño. Sin embargo, un suave agarre en su muñeca le obligó a permanecer en el sitio. Loki se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de la joven doncella a la que le había hecho abrir la boca -aunque "esclava" era un término mejor para definirla, supuso-, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez agradeciéndole el buen trato que había tenido con ella y sus compañeros o tal vez para infundirle ánimos. En cualquier caso, Loki no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela.

–Ojalá supiera tu nombre –le susurró, y alzó la mirada de ella para observar a los demás–. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por vosotros...

…_pero en esta tierra no soy nadie. _

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y tomó el pequeño recipiente lleno de tinta oscura que le pasó uno de los otros esclavos. Loki la observó con curiosidad y siguió sus instrucciones cuando ella le indicó que subiera una pierna al borde de la bañera. Luego, la doncella sacó un pequeño pincel de entre los pliegues de sus ropas y lo humedeció en la tinta para comenzar a trazar líneas sobre su piel, dibujando un símbolo justo en la parte más alta del trozo de pierna que le quedaba al descubierto, como si debiera asegurarse de que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Otro par de sirvientes imitaron a la muchacha, solo que ellos se dedicaron a dibujar sendas líneas de puntos de tinta que extendieron desde los hombros hasta las muñecas del hechicero.

Loki tuvo que permanecer quieto hasta que la tinta se hubo secado. Entonces volvió a observarse al espejo para intentar descifrar el significado del símbolo que le habían dibujado en la pierna. Su mirada se nubló por la ira al reconocer el símbolo del Mjolnir, la runa antigua de líneas entrelazadas que dibujaba la forma del martillo cuyo único poseedor era Thor. Comprendió que aquél dibujo era como las marcas que se les hacían a los animales para señalarlos como propiedad de uno u otro dueño. Acababan de marcarlo como a una bestia.

Los puños del hechicero se apretaron con rabia. Lo único que impidió que se acercara a la bañera y utilizara el agua para frotarse la piel hasta que aquella insufrible marca desapareciera de ella fue el temor a lo que podría pasarle a los esclavos si lo hacía. No quería que ellos continuaran pagando por sus actos, así que se obligó a tranquilizarse y a enfrentar aquella humillación con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

_Eres Loki Odinson_, volvió a recordarse, _nadie podrá arrebatarte la honra que eso supone. Y mucho menos una marca en la piel. _

En aquel momento, las puertas que daban al interior de la habitación contigua sonaron con un par de golpes que se asemejaron más al estallido de un trueno. Los sirvientes se removieron de forma nerviosa y le indicaron a Loki mediante gestos que debía abandonar el baño e ir a recibir a quien llamaba. Él asintió y siguió las instrucciones, encontrándose con un par de guardas al lado de las puertas. No supo decir si eran los mismos que lo habían conducido a la habitación hacía ya unas horas -aquellos guerreros le parecían todos iguales-, pero lo que sí tuvo claro es que habían venido para conducirlo hasta la cena que se celebraba en su honor. Durante un instante se sintió tentado a volver a cerrar las puertas y a permanecer dentro del cuarto, a negarse a acudir a aquella reunión de bárbaros presidida por el terrible rey en el que se había convertido su hermano. Prefería quedarse pasando hambre encerrado toda la noche en compañía de los esclavos antes que disfrutar de una generosa cena rodeado de bestias salvajes. No obstante, se recordó a si mismo que no tenía elección y que el camino más sencillo para evitar su propia ruina era el que lo conducía al salón, junto a Thor.

Así pues, echó la vista atrás para despedirse de los esclavos con una mirada, lamentando de nuevo el no poder hacer nada por mejorar su situación. Luego cerró las puertas de la habitación a su espalda y comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a seguir a aquellos guardas a donde fuera que quisieran conducirlo. Si Thor quería que aquella noche fueran _viejos amigos_, podía estar seguro de que quedaría complacido.


End file.
